Fetter's of Fate
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome never thought that her dance was much...but it was her.She placed her heart in her dance,and her warriors' spirit warded off those who tried to get closer than watching her dance.However,when she meets him,her world is set on fire. FullSummInside
1. A Geisha's Dream

**~Fetter's of Fate~**

**Summary: Kagome never thought that her dance was much...but it was her. She placed her heart in her dance, and her warriors' spirit warded off those who tried to get closer than watching her dance. However, when she meets him, her world is set on fire, her body is set a blaze and her mind is set with one goal...to see to it that Shishio's dream is realized!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Rurouni Kenshin**

**Pairing: Kagome/Shishio**

**Genre: Romance/Spiritual Burning/Adventure**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: I've wanted to write this for a while, I just haven't been brave enough to try. Hope you all enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-**

**A Geisha's Dream**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Look at them,"_

"_So scary!"_

"_I can't believe Mistress has allowed them inside..."_

"_Oh? Don't think she had a choice, this is the red-light district sweetie, and we are pretty low on the respect charts as far as women go."_

"_So! This is her place!"_

"_That matters little..."_

"Quiet! Both of you," A young woman of twenty came in, dressed in a ceremonial dance kimono in the colors of a cool spring of fresh water, her movements as graceful as any Koi pond, as unpredictable as any ocean. Her black tresses were pulled up into an elegant bun with a few strands framing her face, her ivory skin and cerulean blue orbs were highlighted with the light touch of powder that gave her a soft appearance, a black lining was placed around her eyes in thin strokes and a liquid paint of light red danced across her lips.

"K-Kagome-San..."

"Lady Kagome!" The youngest of the two smiled and bowed, her hair was black like hers, but let down since she hadn't placed it up yet. She wore an orange and white kimono and had baby doe brown eyes, only fourteen years old, so she only helped around the accommodations...her name was Rin...no last name, as far as anyone knew.

The other woman, with long black hair and violet eye paint with blue eyes, she wore a violet and lavender kimono and her hair too was let down. She was twenty seven, but her dance experience and vocals paled in comparison to Kagome's.

"Kaguya, the lady Midoriko runs a finer establishment then what you are thinking. Our location may be the red-light district, but we do not rent whores for male testosterone leisure. If you disagree, we can take your complaints elsewhere and deal with them accordingly where no one can hear you scream"

The woman trembled in terror at the threat and left the two in the hall with a group of men staring curiously at them.

"Kagome,"

Kagome turned and looked to see the beautiful Midoriko standing at the end of the hallway. Like most of the woman there, she had long black hair, only hers was done up into an intricate design, her body moved like wind and each step she took was unheard. Wearing a silver enlaced, indigo and lavender ceremonial kimono, she stepped lightly up to Kagome, her brown eyes watching her until she was a foot away from her.

"Kagome..."

Kagome's cerulean eyes looked up at her brown eyes and she gave a soft smiled when the woman's eyes gave way to laughter despite her serious attitude. "Mistress Midoriko, forgive me, but you know how it upsets me when people down talk your business."

"Oh, yes...I know. I also know that you rarely defend people...so trust me when I say, I do feel honored. Your faith in someone is worth more than a hundred bounties of gold dear, and the loyalty you give is worth even more than that."

Kagome blushed and ducked her head, "You give me too much credit,"

"You dance, and sing, but you also fight...why are you here?" Midoriko sighed, "Oh, it matter's little, I'm happy to have had you as long as I have, and for as long as you'll stay."

Kagome smiled, then bowed and left the woman to deal with her customers.

**-x-x-x-**

Rin ran into Kagome's dressing chamber and looked around, "Lady Kagome?"

"_Over here,"_

She smiled and ran behind a shoji screen that held the silhouette of the woman she so dearly admired. "Lady Midoriko said to inform you that the men we were talking about earlier have requested you. You are to perform A Geisha's Dream, the other girls are prepared with their instruments...we only have to wait for you."

"I'll be out in a few moments," She said, placing her hand on the young girl, "Could you inform the gentleman I'll be performing for that I'll be down shortly. Off them Saki, and..." She hooked a finger beneath the girl chin and smiled, "Chin up, keep your head held high...alright?"

Taking a hair piece from her vanity, she pulled the girls hair into a simple bun atop her head and clipped it down before placing the gold hair piece in an angle with its dangling chains and intricate design and a single amber gem dangling with the thin chains.

"Not even for a moment, should you let them know you are nervous or afraid."

"Yes, Lady Kagome!" She bowed carefully and stood and left.

**-x-x-x-**

She stepped into the hall and made her way through the corridors, her make up hadn't changed much, only, her lips were painted a light petal soft pink and her eyes had a blue azure paint, evergreen paint and a white paint that brought forth attention to her eyes. Her ceremonial dance robe was the same as earlier, since she was doing the same piece. Unlike most Kimono's, her's wasn't made of the same heavy satin but a light, thin silk that was weightless and see-through where the sleeves count. Her sleeves fell well past her fingertips by a good two feet, yet her hands could be clearly seen through the delicate, yet durable fabric. She watched as Kaguya got on her knees and excused herself before opening the door to the room with the men inside. Kagome hadn't gotten a look at them and she probably wouldn't even get a look considering she normally kept her eyes shut during performances.

"Kagome," She turned to see a smiling Midoriko, "Another request, eyes open. He said...he wants to be able to see your eyes while you perform."

"Has...he seen me perform before?"

She chuckled, "No, I mentioned it when he made the request, that you do and normally don't open your eyes."

'_So much for keeping my eyes shut,'_ She shook the thought out of mind and smiled, "I understand," bowing, she entered the room and looked to the three men...I'm sorry...two men, one boy, standing before her. "Sorry to keep you waiting, gentleman,"

"Your Mistress has had nothing but good things to tell me, I hope you can deliver a performance that...what was it she said?"

"I believe she said, her beauty, dance and song would leave us breathless, Lord Shishio."

'_Midoriko~! You really are trying to sell me out...that or just kill me...why does that name sound so...familiar...'_

"Begin, when you're ready."

She bowed, standing straight; she placed her hands on either side of her, music started in a quick upbeat that caused them to turn and look at the instruments then back to the woman who was dancing in rhythm to each note played. In her hands were two dancing fans with black, blue and green flames dancing on them.

_Come with us, come with us_

_To a place you've never seen._

_That is far, far away_

_It's the land of your dreams._

Her voice echoed off the walls and circled around the three. Though, in her opinion, this didn't seem like a song the three would normally listen to, she danced and sang it as if it were her heart speaking the words they listened to.

_You will see, you will see_

_Where the dragons fly_

_And the beautiful Geisha sing's so high._

Her sleeves drifted with her movements and for a segment of the song her feet didn't even touch the ground as she spun in the air a good three feet of the ground with her sleeves carrying in the wind she was creating with her movements, encasing her in a cage with her sleeves, her fans hidden beneath her sleeves.

_La La La it's a fairytale,_

_She will swing her fan and dance her night away._

_She will climb so high to the mountain in the sky,_

_And will sing her heart out,_

_Where's my samurai!_

The song was simple in itself, and it kept their attention. It wasn't as easy as it sounded, except learning the words, that was easy, but the dancing was difficult on so many levels it was almost ridiculous. Surrounding her were drums on the walls that were kept un-played till the end...the reason this song was only danced by her...

_Somewhere deep inside there's a place for you and me,_

_Where we can finally dream,_

_Somewhere deep inside you and me,_

_A Geisha sings, her tender melody._

When the last Geisha tried this song, it almost took her viewers eyes out...

_Follow us, follow us_

_To this Geisha's dream we must,_

_Sing along with her dance and her melody and song._

_Hear her sing and dance in her cable notes,_

_When her fingers are playing the harp and koto._

Now, Kagome had thought it was funny, and the man was okay, but the girl was humbly embarrassed by it all and ended up getting sick with fear, now...she wasn't with them anymore, she worked in the fields of a farmer.

_La La La it's a fairytale,_

_She will swing her fan and dance her night away._

_She will climb so high to the mountain in the sky,_

_And will sing her heart out,_

_Where's my samurai!_

'_It's coming up, next segment,'_ Her fingers took hold of a stash of needles and with practiced fingers, she split them in two groups of five, her hands met in a flurry of dance moves and she held five thin, sharp, throwing needles in both hands.

_La La La La La La La La for you and me,_

_Where we can find our dreams._

She only had one chance to get it right, her fans snapped open, she pivoted gracefully on her feet and...

_La La La La La La La La a Geisha sings,_

_She sings her melody._

A single motion of her hands sent the fans into the air above her. Her hands shot out on either side of her in such movements that most couldn't normally keep up with them, in fact, they usually believed the needles were placed there prior to the start of the show...or while their attention was on her.

_A Geisha sings,_

_She sings her melody._

But they caught it, the needles shooting out and embedding themselves with a simultaneous thump on all ten drums, centered perfectly on the centered black dot that proved to be a target for her. She held her hands out, caught the fans that fell to her and in a graceful move, she bowed and looked into the eyes of the one, Shishio.

_**~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~CLAP~**_

"Oh wow, Lord Shishio, did you see that? It was really amazing, though, I'm not breathless...I am impressed!"

"Yes, Soujiro...I did see. I think she's in the wrong business."

"Lord Shishio, surely you aren't thinking...well..."

"What if I am?"

"Ah!"

Kagome raised a brow, "Look...I don't mean to be rude...but, if I could be excused...I have another performance..."

"Oh?"

"Yes, however, if you are so inclined to keeping me here, I would be happy to dance again." She smiled sweetly, _'Just...anything but A Geisha's Dream,'_

"Better idea," He grinned, "Soujiro,"

"Way ahead of you, Lord Shishio!"

She watched the boy walk forward with the sword that was once leaning against the wall and couldn't help but frown. "You have to be kidding..." She opened her right fan when he drew the sword and charged her. Catching it with the fan she smiled, "Steel and bladed fans, nice, huh?" She twisted the fan to pull it from his grip but he pulled the sword back and frowned.

"I wasn't aware that those were steel..."

"Yes, well...a dancer can never be too safe. I haven't really had much of a chance to use them...but," She stood in a ready and poised fighting stance, "Now's a good time, if I do say so myself."

Shishio smiled a cold grin as he watched his most loyal follower, Soujiro, and the beauty who had danced for him, fight a battle; he merely wanted to use it in a way to see what she could do. Soujiro knew that, and he would hold back, a little, if necessary...

Midoriko peeked in to see what was going on and her eyes widened, "Kagome! Stop!"

In a few seconds, Kagome was standing a few feet away from Shishio who was eyeing her as if she were a delicacy, and in his mind, she was most definitely a delicacy...She bowed apologetically to the Mistress who had a hand to her heart as if trying to slow a racing mind.

"What was going on?"

"It's my fault, I requested a battle." Shishio said, looking at the woman who gave an annoyed sigh.

"No, it's fine. You aren't the first to try and fight with her...however...you're the first to get a fight from her. Normally she boots them out of here in a few quick kicks."

"I couldn't really kick him out...he's...uh, yeah." She sighed.

Midoriko grinned. "A weakness that will get you killed, one day."

"No doubt in my mind about that."

"Midoriko," Shishio interrupted, "I have a request,"

"Oh?" She glanced to the bandaged man with a small smile.

"I want her, this, Kagome. You were right about her talents, and she would make a superb addition to my...faction."

"...Lord Shishio, please...try and understand why I can't do that." She looked to Kagome who now sat down by Soujiro who was smiling ever so pleasantly with the sword now sheathed in his arms. Kagome looked up curiously and looked at Midoriko, "It isn't my choice, but hers...if she leaves, then I will wish her luck on her way...if she chooses to stay, then I will be happy to keep my arms open to her."

"I see."

Kagome turned to Soujiro who looked up at her, "What is he going on about?"

"Lord Shishio wants you to join him in cleansing the world; bringing an end to the political leaders who are running Kyoto into the ground with their money and weapons...with their ideals...as corrupt as they are. They buy their lives with money, instead of fighting for the right to live the way Shishio, I and all other followers of Shishio does. However, unlike his followers, he wants you to join him, by his side, along with me, as his most loyal followers. We would be the only ones to see him, for who he really is."

"...and...who is he...really?"

"He is Lord Shishio, the soon to be ruler of a new era. He is stronger than those who rule over us now, so if they can't handle him, why should we follow them."

'_...good point...it's like a swords master who didn't finish his studies, instead, ends up getting schooled by an apprentice swordsman...'_ She bit her cheek in thought and smiled, "Your right, it's pointless following the rule of a man who can't take care of a few mice. So...I have a question...why me?"

"Because you have a burning passion hidden inside of you, a warriors spirit, smoldering in your eyes,"

'_I'm not sure if that's a complement...but,'_ Her cheeks had heated at his words, _'I'm embarrassed,'_

He smirked, "So what do you say? Will you join me in setting ablaze the path to a new future?"

Midoriko sighed, her young dancer really was naïve when it came to things like political affairs and the government, she hadn't any idea what this man was talking about, of that, Midoriko was sure. However, she also knew that Kagome was a bright girl, and if things turned out not to her liking, she would up and leave, even if her life was the price of that decision, she would rather die making the choice of what she believed to be the truth in her heart, then doing something she knew was wrong in her kindness. She would grow from this...

"I'll join you."

Midoriko smiled, "Not without shoes you won't,"

"Ah!" Kagome ran out of the room.

Midoriko turned to Shishio who looked to her curiously, "You take care of her. She will prove to be your greatest weapon and strongest asset, if you cherish her the way she'd meant to be respected and treasured. Also, if I find out you hurt her, physically, emotionally, mentally or otherwise..." Her eyes lit up with an inferno, "I will kill you myself!"

"...sounds like fun."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I seem to have the inability to quit writing...oh well...I'm working on my Death Note/InuYasha fic right now, She Doesn't Give A Damn! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will read and review! Sankyu~ ^_^''**


	2. Koko Soko

**~Fetter's of Fate~**

**Summary: Kagome never thought that her dance was much...but it was her. She placed her heart in her dance, and her warriors' spirit warded off those who tried to get closer than watching her dance. However, when she meets him, her world is set on fire, her body is set a blaze and her mind is set with one goal...to see to it that Shishio's dream is realized!**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Rurouni Kenshin**

**Pairing: Kagome/Shishio**

**Genre: Romance/Spiritual Burning/Adventure**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: I've wanted to write this for a while, I just haven't been brave enough to try. Hope you all enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Koko Soko**

_**This Place That Place**_

**-x-x-x-**

'_So...'_ Kagome looked down from the cliff she stood on, peering out at the ocean that surrounded Japan. "...where are we going?" She looked behind her to Soujiro who smiled with closed eyes.

"Lord Shishio said that we should make an appearance in Tokyo...well...more accurately...we should let the Meiji Government know...that their nights shouldn't be filled with pleasant dreams just yet...that Lord Shishio is still very much alive, and from the Shadows, he will over-run this country...and we will stand by his side." He smiled, "Of course, that's if things go according to plan, though, I don't see any reason why they shouldn't..."

"...Well...what of those with similar beliefs, but different ways of going about it. Someone who...might try to intervene?"

Shishio stepped out from behind a tree and moved close to the edge of the cliff until he stood in front of the two. "That isn't anything you should worry yourself over. If truth be told, I'm hoping...one such man will pay us a visit...of sorts. In fact...we are close now, Soujiro, head to Tokyo...why not pay our good friend Okubo a visit will you."

"Sure thing, Mr. Shishio!"

Kagome turned in time to see Soujiro disappear and Houji step out from the forest. He was the other man who had been with Shishio and Soujiro on the night she'd danced for them only a week ago.

"...Lord Shishio..." The man moved to Shishio's side and in one stride, Kagome stood beside Shishio, glancing back at the ocean. "Yumi is still waiting for our return..." His eyes traveled to Kagome and he frowned, "How will you explain...your newest...follower?"

"I will tell her the truth; I saw the fires of hell, burning deep within her eyes...I couldn't pass up that kind of a jewel." He looked to his left and caught Kagome's blush, a smirk forming on his lips before he turned cold eyes to Houji, "Putting that aside, who I decide to trust or bring into the faction is entirely up to me, Yumi knows that. You should learn your place, Houji, and not ask so many questions."

"Ah...y-yes, Lord Shishio!" Houji left the clearing and Shishio placed a hand on the small of Kagome's back, watching her tense for a second before leaning into the touch, the warmth.

"Shishio...if I may...why do you hide yourself beneath these bandages? Your words come out silky, and you move with fluid motions...you don't seem to be injured...so...why?"

"...I was burned..." He glanced out to the ocean and waited to hear her words of sorrow.

"But a man so strong, he should have no reason to hide himself beneath the bindings of his past."

He stared curiously at her, "Every inch of my body was in pain...shouting for death...it was a living hell." He took her wrist in his hand and pulled her up against his chest, "Tell me Kagome, do you believe in hell?"

"...I believe that life is what you choose to make it, and that if you see life as a living hell, it's probably just the pressures of your life taking their toll on your mind." She smiled, "You want to know a secret, Shishio?"

This was around the eighth time she'd used his name in his presence, with or without people around...and hadn't used Lord, Master or Mr., like his other followers. "Tell me,"

"...when I was little," She moved out of his arms, "My family discovered I had a knack for healing..." She turned away and let her hands hold her silk kimono covered arms in a hug. "They were quick to use my talents...for their own greedy and selfish purposes. I can remember my father coming into my room, pulling me from my bed and telling me that I shouldn't worry about sleep. I have other people to care for, and my health could wait." She turned teary eyes to the powerful man behind her, "It might have been selfish of me...but...the next person I was told to heal...I watched them suffer. It wasn't their fault my parents were cruel and vindictive...but I placed my anger on them...without a moments hesitation...I let their lives drain and watched their eyes dull...while I had the ability to save them...I chose to let them die." She gave a dry laugh, "Then...my parents realized I would no longer help them drain money from the people in our town, so they haggled me off to the first traveling bunch of morons that happened through...and I was met with one of my most horrible experiences. The Lady Midoriko...she would always ask me where I learned to fight..." She felt his warm hands catch her own that had fallen to her sides, slowly sliding up the length of her arms, moving the fabric every inch of the way. "I learned through my will to live...to kill those who had wronged me...to destroy anyone who tried to harm those who saved me. I was stained with blood, at nine, my hands were crimson, and now...at twenty...I am no different...my hands are still stained an unsightly scarlet."

"I think the color suits you." He pulled her once more against his chest and she leaned herself back against him, her shoulders bare with his touch and the movement of her silk kimono. "You are strong because you have a warriors spirit...however...you also seem to have a conscience...if we could get rid of that─"

"I don't want to..." She turned in his hold and looked carefully at him, "...my emotions...my feelings...my guilt...these are what make me human. I won't give up my humanity...not for anyone."

'_...' _Shishio frowned, _'We'll see about that...'_ Shishio guided her towards a brown mare and lifted her onto the saddle so that she could ride side saddle before he climbed on behind her and took off into the setting sun.

Kagome smiled at the clichéd, handsome prince riding off into the sunset with his love, but to her...it seemed more like...the destined ruler, of a fallen country, riding with power in his stride, into a sunset, ablaze in the sky, an image to burn into our minds...her heart...

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome could say, honestly, she didn't like being placed in situations with multiple outcomes that she would have to think over before acting or speaking. Now, with that said, she was especially angry at Houji, who had arrived a few moments before herself and Shishio, and had thought to take it upon himself to tell this…_Yumi_...that her Master Shishio had arrived, and was with another woman. Kagome especially didn't appreciate being moved out of the way by Houji who...she didn't want touching her, and placed somewhere Yumi couldn't see her. This irked her beyond any normal situation should.

"Houji, do not touch her, I would rather like to see you live a while longer...and she's becoming upset."

Kagome ignored him, _'Upset? I'm beyond...upset!'_

"Lord Shishio, don't concern yourself with this _girl_, please, let us go relax in the springs, I'm sure after a long ride you must want to unwind..." Yumi smirked when Shishio voiced his agreement.

"Kagome, would you care to join us?"

"...oh, as lovely as that sounds...I don't really wish to share anything with her. You'll have to forgive me Shishio, but I've been put in a sour mood and any interaction with her will end with her dead." She bowed and stormed off in a graceful stride, it left Shishio wondering how she could be so angry and refined at the same time.

"So childish,"

"Yumi, do not provoke her. If she fights you, you will have to stand your ground; I won't stop her, or get involved with any controversy you start." He removed his arm from her hold and fell into silent steps as he made his way to the spring.

"Ah! Lord Shishio!" She followed him in her own elegant manner.

**-x-x-x-**

Houji chuckled as he followed Kagome he turned a glare on the man. "You may be the second hand trash that follows Shishio, but if you don't back the hell off, I'll make you wish you were dead!" She all but snapped at him, watching him rebuke at her yelling.

"You were brought on as entertainment, I'm sure, so he will no doubt snap out of his momentary..._phase_...and kill you in due time!"

"..." She smiled and turned around, "Even if I'm just his source of entertainment, I'd rather be just his dancer and singer...then his court jester!" She stared menacingly at him, making her point clear as she looked him dead in the eyes.

The look on Houji's face almost caused her to tear up in laughter before she turned and left.

It was later that night, Kagome sat on the roof of the inn they were staying at. Though, it was abandoned, she assumed that was why it had been altered from the inn it once was to the headquarters it was now. She also thought about how many other's stood the ground beside Shishio, and if they were all true to him...or if they had other plans on their agenda.

'_I wonder...how Soujiro is doing...'_

"If I had known you would be out stargazing all hours of the night, I'd have moved your bed out here."

Kagome laughed, "Sorry, I was lost in thought, Shishio."

"You are brave,"

"...hm?" She glanced behind her, "How so?"

Shishio jumped on top of the roof and took a seat beside her; leaning back on his elbows, he gazed up at the starry veil. "You call me Shishio, no honorifics, nothing, not even Lord..."

"...would it please you if I called you Lord Shishio?"

"...you may call me anything you desire, I have full faith in you; in how you will be able to serve me in the future."

"And...How will I be able to serve you in the future?"

He laughed, "You'll find out when the time comes. You will no doubt have figured it out by then."

She looked over at the man who leaked off power from his every pore, and smiled, _'Shishio...no matter who we are around...no matter where we are...or when it is...I will only ever call you...by your name...Shishio...until I see you as more than you...as more than your name.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Yumi tightened her grip painfully on the corner edge of her windowsill and glared out into the chill of the night. Shishio, the man whom _she_ loved...truly, from the bottom of her heart, with a profound passion that could sometimes tear at her soul and rip out her heart for mere second of his time...had left her to talk with that..._girl_! What did she have that attracted _her _Shishio to such a...a..."AUGH~!" She turned and began pacing angrily around the room she shared with Shishio. This was one thing the bratty girl wouldn't take from her! She had enough problems dealing with that cross-dressing freak Kamatari, now she had a bratty little girl who thought she was enough women for Shishio! She'd have her head if she so much as _touched_ him..."That...red district whore!"

"Jealousy is an ugly color on you, Yumi."

"..." She felt her cheeks heat and turned to see Shishio standing in the doorway where he had been watching pace back and forth in their room for a good five minutes. "I'm _not_ jealous! Why did you bring her here?"

A familiar fire burned in her eyes, one he had seen when he'd first come across her. "Is it a matter you should concern yourself with, Yumi?"

"...no...Lord Shishio..."

"Then do not question my decision!" He removed his left glove and her body gave way to fear as she took a small step backwards. "Whatever my reasons, they are mine...would you leave me Yumi...over the threat of a woman child."

"...I...n-no...Lord Shishio..."

"There seems to be a hint of ambiguity and...uncertainty...laced in your voice...Yumi..."

"No...Shishio, I would follow you till the ends of the world and farther!"

"..." He replaced his glove and moved forward, placing his gloved hand on her cheek, he smirked, "Good, now...let us retire for the night, Yumi."

"Yes, Shishio."

"Yumi,"

She blushed at his closeness, but embraced it none the less, "Yes?"

"Don't forget, you may be the only woman who stands by my side, but your status isn't up to par with mine."

She frowned, but nodded, "Of course, Lord Shishio." She knew, very well...that nobody was the exception to that. He was, Lord Shishio, Master Shishio, or Mr. Shishio...not...Shishio. She wouldn't need to worry about that with the girl, no doubt, if _she_ made that mistake...he'd kill her; which...actually made Yumi want to take her by surprise, so that she'd make a slipup similar to her own...and her Lord Shishio...would end her life. However, she also knew, he wasn't heartless...he would probably say something along the lines of, 'I'm feeling generous today, don't let it happen again...' or 'If you make that slipup again, I promise you, you won't have to worry about making it a third time.' But he wouldn't just kill the girl...just like he wouldn't just kill her...right?

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked at her hands; she had stayed a while longer outside after wishing Shishio a good nights rest, just staring at her hands. They were once covered in blood...she could remember it...like it was yesterday...

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Her heart beat wildly against her chest. Kagome was nine, her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail with a torn ribbon in her hair. Her kimono of grey and cobalt had tears and rips throughout the sleeves from branches, her hands gripped the kimono closed as she ran, trying hard to keep it closed. A hand suddenly took her from behind, grabbing her by the shoulders before pushing her painfully against the ground. She moved onto her knees and pushed herself to get away from her pursuer, trying to gather speed, failing with the cheap cotton of her kimono. She fell forward when the man's weight caught her off guard and he was suddenly towering over her._

"_Get off!" She called out, "LET GO OF ME!" Her tears framed her face as she made every bit of effort to escape, "Oh god...please...please let me go~!"_

_She could feel the man tearing at her kimono as she fought to keep it on. While her hands were occupied with her kimono, his free hand paid no heed to patience and off the wraps around her waist and bottom, then, with a quick thrust of dry fingers, the intrusion was immediate and painful, her cries for help ceased as her voice was caught in her throat._

'_N-no...'_

_Her hands fell as she was placed in a position that she had no hope of fighting, a larger, longer, harder object took the place of the mans fingers and her sharp, piercing scream filled the still air, causing villagers to become alert of the horrible deed taking place. Her hand brushed against something metal along the man's belt and she grasped it when he brought her down painfully on his shaft. She took the hilt of the weapon at his hip and with every ounce of energy she had, she brought it unhesitatingly across the man's throat and felt the blood bathing her entire front. Her hands shaking as he fell forward on her and the fall pressure of his head caused the blade to slice a little more than halfway through his neck before she removed it. Footfalls and cries could be heard from around her and behind her. The crying was silenced, she knew the other girl who had been sold to the traveling men had been silenced...most probably killed...so she hid. Standing, she cried pained tears as she removed herself from the man and struggled to hide before waiting silently till another man made his appearance. He looked at his dead partner and growled out angrily before taking his sword in hand and looking for the child his friend had been trying to enjoy moments ago before meeting his end._

"_Come out, little girl..."_

"_..." She clenched the weapon tightly, tears falling from her cheeks, the red of the man's blood colored her entire front, splattered across her face with how it had showered her from his throat. Struggling to stand, she moved out from behind the bush, the sword clenched tightly, out of view of the man. "I-I'm right here..."_

"_..." He turned and chuckled, "Good girl, come here."_

_Carefully, she walked forward, stopping a few steps away from him. "...what are you...going to do..."_

"_First, I'm going to enjoy you...in memory of my friend here...and next, I'm going to kill you." He smiled a sick, disturbed smile._

_She let him take her in his arms, kissing her neck, licking the blood from her exposed chest and biting at the tender skin of her shoulder before she brought her hand up and placed it against his chest. "You won't...kill me..." And her other hand thrust forward quickly, but he caught it before the blade could pierce his flesh, tossing the blade to the side._

"_Sorry, little girl, I'm not nearly as easy to kill as my friend was." He pushed her painfully against a tree and continued his pursuing of her body while she cried and screamed out for help. Her please were answered as a blade sliced cleanly across his neck._

_Her back slid painfully against the tree bark as his weight fell on her._

"_Oh dear, I'm sorry!" Her eyes moved to her savior who pulled the man off of her and pulled her heavy outer robe off and over her. "Let us leave these men for the police to find, we haven't any reason to be here now."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

'_The first time I met her...Lady Midoriko...'_ Kagome smiled, _'She saved me...'_ Kagome stood up and stretched before climbing off the roof,_ 'However, after ten years of dancing, fighting, singing...silently healing...I was falling apart with the same things happening...I had to leave...'_ She walked inside and stared across at the hall and at the door at the end of it, _'Shishio...you may not know it...but you saved me too. I couldn't bear to just leave her without a reason.'_ She smiled, _'I feel bad, since I used you as an excuse to leave...but...if this choice I've made proves to be the wrong one...I will take action...to fix my mistake...until then...' _She turned away and made her to her own room, _"Thank you~"_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, this was more a Kagome chapter, explaining more of her past, I hope everyone enjoyed! Please Read and Review~! Sankyu~ ^_^''**


End file.
